


Эрогенная зона

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: — Знаешь, о чем сейчас подумал?— М?— Я назвал четыре места, и все они — твои эрогенные зоны... Тебя было бы очень интересно вылизать. Всего.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Superbi Squalo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты R-NC-17 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Эрогенная зона

Вокруг деревья, перепутанные ветками так густо, что свет пробивается к земле с трудом, а ветер и вовсе не доходит — зеленая пакля мха, свисающая с них, даже не колышется.

— Когда мы последний раз нормально жрали?

Вопрос риторический, Гокудера на него ответа не ждёт, но Сквало, отесывающий мечом сучок, отвечает:

— Дня четыре назад.

— Напомни, это было до того, как мы встретили каймана, или после?

Гокудера напросился сюда, потому что в Италии после уничтожения Бьякурана было слишком скучно, а само уничтожение он с остальными Хранителями просидел в Большой Белой — так себе развлечение. Ну что, зато теперь впечатлений надолго хватит.

Это если они отсюда выберутся, конечно.

— Одновременно. Это как раз его мы и ели.

Несложное задание по устранению бойца-одиночки неожиданно переросло в феерический пиздец. Во-первых, за то время, что бойца искали, он неплохо освоился и обзавёлся в этой глуши собственным племенем. Во-вторых, племя обзавелось оружием. Так что вместо одного человека им пришлось встретиться с вооруженной сотней. Бойца они, само собой, устранили, с племенем пришлось посложнее. Бой шел с переменным успехом и закончился победой... Правда, глубоко в джунглях и в живых не осталось никого, кто знал бы дорогу обратно.

— Что сделаешь, когда вернёмся? — интересуется Гокудера.

Два дня они ругались, еще день совсем не разговаривали, потом кое-как примирились с тем, что придется терпеть друг друга до цивилизации. Теперь даже получают от этого своеобразное удовольствие.

— Помоюсь, — хмуро отвечает Сквало.

Помыться им обоим определенно не помешает, но Гокудере хочется как-то зафиксировать счастливый момент возвращения к людям, если он состоится. 

— А я татуировку набью. На память.

— Ягуара? Пиранью? Анаконду? Какую еще дрянь мы тут видели?..

— Да нет, что-нибудь более мирное. 

— Ядовитую лягушку?

Гокудера чешет щиколотку, уже разодранную до крови, москиты — твари похлеще пираний.

— Нет. Что-нибудь такое... Философское. Иероглифами. Например: «Ручеек чуть заметный. Проплывают сквозь чащу бамбука...»

— Аллигаторы злые, — заканчивает за него Сквало.

Гокудера фыркает и укладывается на землю, подсовывая ладони под затылок. Курить хочется неимоверно.

Сквало какое-то время сосредоточенно заостряет кол, а потом не выдерживает — молчать он, похоже, вообще не способен:

— А где будешь колоть?

— На эрогенной зоне.

Сквало смотрит на него с внезапным интересом.

— Дай угадаю. Внутренняя сторона бедра?

— Могло бы быть, но нет.

— То есть это эрогенная зона, но колоть хочешь не там?

— Ага.

— Ладно, еще попытка. Живот, не по центру, а сбоку. Над резинкой трусов примерно.

— М-м-м-м... могло бы быть, но нет.

— Ха! Еще попытка. Под коленом?

— И снова — могло бы быть...

— Ладно, сдаюсь. Хотя нет, стоп. Шея?

— Ты не поверишь.

— Могло бы быть?

— Ага. 

Сквало замолкает, даже деревяшку свою больше не обстругивает. Перекидывает волосы набок, скользит снизу вверх тяжелым взглядом. 

— Знаешь, о чем сейчас подумал?

— М?

— Я назвал четыре места, и все они — твои эрогенные зоны... Тебя было бы очень интересно вылизать. Всего.

И вдруг осекается, смотрит куда-то в сплетение веток.

— Слышишь?

— Что?

— Машина, — он поднимается, такой сосредоточенный, что Гокудера невольно поднимается за ним следом, хотя ничего не слышит.

Действительно, машина, дорога, путь к людям — понимают они спустя полчаса прорубаний сквозь кусты и лианы.

Выбрались.

Но к искренней радости от того, что все закончилось, примешивается сожаление — как ни странно, по той же причине.

Сквало приходит в его номер вечером.

— Успел заскучать?

В общем-то, развлекаться в обшарпанной гостинице на краю света и правда особо нечем, а до самолета почти десять часов.

— Хочу узнать, — он аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь, подходит близко и непривычно тихо говорит, касаясь губами уха, — где ты все же будешь делать татуировку. 

И Гокудера севшим голосом отвечает:

— Ищи.

Сквало расстегивает на нем рубашку, влажно проводит языком по мочке уха, шее, ключице. Трет пальцами соски. Опускается на колени и берется за пряжку.

— Там точно не собирался делать татуировку, — честно говорит Гокудера и, не удержавшись, запускает руку ему в волосы. — Но ты не останавливайся.

Сквало, похоже, и не собирается. Тянет нетерпеливо вниз брюки, прижимается сквозь ткань трусов губами к члену. Потом стаскивает и их. Медленно лижет след от резинки на животе, и Гокудера вцепляется ему в плечи: ноги дрожат. 

— В кровать, — говорит Сквало, и Гокудера пятится в ее направлении, благо недалеко, — спиной вверх.

Гокудера распластывается на кровати и раздвигает ноги шире, когда смазанные чем-то скользким пальцы толкаются внутрь. А Сквало проводит языком по пояснице, короткими поцелуями трогает шею, не прекращая растягивать. Потом прикусывает между лопаток — Гокудера вцепляется зубами в подушку и бьет кулаком по кровати, как поверженный боец на ринге. Слишком хорошо, слишком много и слишком мало одновременно.

— Нашел, — усмехается Сквало. Наваливается сверху, вставляет член сразу до упора и двигается быстро, не сдерживаясь, пока их обоих не накрывает оргазмом, долгим и выламывающим.

— Тебя действительно интересно облизывать, — говорит он чуть позже, рассеянно поглаживая Гокудеру по спине.

Татуировку Гокудера так и не делает, но Сквало, как он говорит, и без дополнительных указателей прекрасно ориентируется в его эрогенных зонах.


End file.
